Restoring Love
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica love was dying the only option they had left was a divorce but was this a blessing or a mistake that needed to be fixed. / First Chapter is not mine
1. Chapter 1

The wine shuddered in Pacifica's glass as Dipper sat across from her with a tired greeting. He dug into his dinner without looking up from his plate.

Her jaw clenched shut, and she counted down from ten in her head to restore the resolve she had built up while she cooked. It had started to crumble fast the longer Dipper made her wait, slaving over his books and codes until the meat went cold. Now that she was across from him, she felt another flutter of anxiety.

"How was your day?" It was a stalling tactic, but Pacifica couldn't help it. She wasn't ready for this talk, no matter how long overdue it might be.

His dark eyes flicked to her face as he finished chewing his bite and swallowed. "Fine," he replied. "How was yours?"

"Fine," she echoed weakly. After a beat, she added, "We got a new supplier. Someone who specializes in eco-friendly fabrics."

Dipper hummed, his eyes skirting to the side with disinterest. Pacifica bit down on the urge to smash her plate.

They ate for a few minutes in silence, Pacifica watching Dipper while he ignored her. Her anxiety grew, until it was an icy hand tight around her windpipe, and she trembled with the tension that built in her. She had to say something, dammit! She couldn't keep avoiding this forever.

As Dipper munched on a piece of bread, he started to rummage around under the table. Finally, he pulled a small moleskin notebook from his pocket and opened it with one hand. He brushed the crumbs from his fingers and pulled a pen from his other pocket to scribble something down as he ate.

Pacifica's fear boiled over into anger, and she let her utensils drop with a clatter.

"Put it away," she ordered. "You're always writing in that damn thing at the table!"

Dipper's eyes flashed with irritation and he said, "It's for my work, Pacifica, you know that. I can't just wait until dinner's over; what if I forget?"

"Then you're not nearly as smart as you think you are," Pacifica snapped.

Dipper's jaw seized and he closed the book with a smack. "I think I'll eat in my office," he said, and he started to rise from the table.

Pacifica was on him in an instant. "No! You are going to sit here and have dinner with me for once without any distractions. I'm your wife! The least you can do is sit and have dinner with me."

His eyes narrowed, but he begrudgingly put his notebook into his pocket. Dipper made a show of picking up his knife and fork and cutting his steak, his gaze fixed on her. Pacifica dropped her eyes to her plate and resumed eating, her anger still seething.

Another minute of silence, and Dipper asked, "Whatever happened with that leather manufacturer you were having trouble with? Did you get that sorted out?"

Pacifica huffed with impatience. "They went to one of our competitors. I already told you that last week."

"No need to be hissy," Dipper muttered as he speared a green bean.

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself all the time!" Pacifica replied hotly. "Sometimes I wonder if you listen to me at all. Every time I go into your office to call you to dinner, or ask you for anything, it's like talking to a wall."

"I'm busy working, Pacifica," he said with an edge. "That's why I leave my door closed. I don't barge into your office every day to ask if you put the towels into the dryer!"

Pacifica let out a squawk of indignant laughter. "Because when I'm in my office, I'm busy running a business! You're holed up in your office trying to crack a code that doesn't even exist."

Dipper stuck out his chin and glared her down. "They're still out there," he said in a low voice.

Pacifica wanted to scream. This was an old argument, one she kept letting herself get dragged back into.

Fourteen months ago, in a sudden hurricane, his uncles Stan and Ford had been lost at sea during an expedition in the South Pacific ocean, close to New Zealand. Months later, when the shipwreck had been found and a water tight box of papers recovered, Dipper's obsession began. For eleven months, he had pored over his uncle's writing, making marks on maps and piecing together Ford's notes to try and find where they had gone, or what they had been searching for. Eleven months with no results.

She snorted. "What makes you think you can find them?"

"Because I know them better than anyone! If anyone can figure out Ford's writing, it's me," Dipper insisted.

"Dipper," her voice cracked, and her eyes pricked, "It's been over a year. Their boat went down during a hurricane. I think they're go - "

"You don't know that!" Dipper protested. "Ford must have left those journals behind for a reason, they had the coordinates to the place the boat sank, for god's sake! He's sending me a message; he and Stan need my help! Our help!"

Pacifica shook her head sadly. "Dipper, Mabel and the others have accepted what happened. They're grieving just like you. But this…this isn't healthy. You have to stop looking and just accept that they're gone. I'm…I'm here for you."

He let out a bark of disbelief. "You? You've been against me since the beginning! You haven't supported me once. Maybe you just can't stand the thought that I might have family out there worth saving when your parents are a fucking nightmare."

All expression evaporated from her face, and she steeled herself to go in for the kill.

"I want a divorce."

Dipper looked like he had been shot. His mouth went slack and his eyes widened, wild and out of focus. His head started to shake slowly back and forth, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to catch the right words. Finally, he spoke.

"What?"

Guilt swelled in her belly, but Pacifica stayed firm. "I've been talking to my lawyer for a few weeks and set up an appointment. She's willing to meet with us to discuss our options."

She didn't mention that one of those options was couples counselling, although the idea had come up when she had spoken to her lawyer, and her lawyer had agreed it would be a beneficial first step. But she was so hurt right now that she didn't want to give him that hope. She couldn't forgive him so easily.

When she looked up at Dipper again, he looked ill. His face had gone white, and he stared at her like he couldn't see her clearly. Pacifica wavered.

"Come on, Dipper, you can't pretend this is a huge surprise. Things have been bad for months. You and I haven't had a conversation that hasn't turned into an argument in forever. We barely see each other, we haven't had sex in ages…" Pacifica twisted the corner of her napkin. "We've been miserable, and I don't want us to be like that. I care about you so much - "

"Then why are you doing this?" Dipper's voice was so tiny she hardly heard it. He swallowed hard and continued in a strangled voice, "Why are you even thinking about a divorce? Why didn't you tell me, we could have talked about it."

Pacifica shook her head. "We haven't been able to talk, really talk, for six months, and I've been trying to tell you about this for weeks. But every time you just…shut me out."

Her eyes burned with the tears she held back. She wouldn't cry in front of Dipper, because then he would try to comfort her, and then she might just want to forget about the whole thing. Pretend they were okay when their marriage was in shambles.

He looked near tears himself. "I'm sorry, Pacifica, I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you."

She believed him. Dipper wouldn't do something like this on purpose, not to be cruel. But in his long neglect, he had hurt her more than he had ever hurt her with his actions.

She pushed out her chair with a scape and picked up her plate. With a flat voice, she said, "I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight. Please…please don't follow me, okay? I need some space."

Pacifica cleared her plate and put it in the dishwasher with her utensils. As she passed her seat again, she scooped up her untouched glass of wine and headed off to the guest bedroom without another word to her husband.

* * *

Found this story on Tumblr decided to continue it (also Happy Birthday Mabel and Dipper)


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was lying in bed alone, he couldn't believe it he and Pacifica were getting a divorce those words repeated in his head "I want a divorce." Dipper was heartbroken he might have lost his uncle now he's going to lose his wife, Dipper got out bed and made his way towards the guest room that Pacifica was staying as he reached the door he hesitated on opening the door, but he had to do this, he loved Pacifica and he doesn't want to lose her, Dipper opened the door and found her asleep with, Dipper walked up to the bed and crawled to her and towered over her. He then took off the blanket and saw her in a red silk nightgown but it bunched up near the end of it, Dipper lifted it up and revealed her panties for him to see, Dipper then carefully removed them and his pants.

"Pacifica I'll prove to you that I love you." Dipper said as he took his cock and inserted into her, she moaned slightly as Dipper started thrusting his hips slowly, Pacifica moans filled his ears, Dipper carefully caressed her breast.

"Mmm Dippy." Pacifica moaned, her eyes started to flutter open, they soon shot opened as she saw Dipper on top of her. "Dipper! What are you doing!" Pacifica yelled she then started thrashing around.

"Pacifica please just let it happened." Dipper said as he pinned her arms over up and started thrusting his hips faster and faster his hot breath could be seen, while Pacifica had to endure such treatment, Dipper finally reached limit and filled Pacifica's inner wall, reached the limit and filled Pacifica's inner wall. Dipper then felt Pacifica grab his neck and looked at him with a scowl she then kissed him shocking Dipper, She then pushed him back and sat on his lap and started riding him, Pacifica stared into Dipper's eyes as she kept moving no one made a sound only their breathing could be heard, Pacifica then wrapped her arms around him, Dipper could feel her shaking as she kept moving, Dipper then wrapped his arms around her lover and moved faster and faster.

"Pacifica slow down." Dipper said but Pacifica just ignored him as she rocked his world after a few minutes Dipper finally reached his limit and came in her again the two held onto each other tightly. Pacifica then let's go

"Pacifica…"

"Get out!" Pacifica said

"But Pacifica I…" "GET OUT!" She yelled as she started throwing stuff at him, Dipper grabbed his pants as he closed the door Pacifica started crying.

-The Next Morning-

Pacifica watched as Dipper took the last of his stuff into his car Pacifica closed the blinds as he looked up, but as she did she started crying.

-Two Years Later-

Pacifica, wearing a pantsuit and her hair cut shorter, was walking towards a small house hidden behind a large apartment complex there she grabbed her keys and opened the door to find a teenage girl and a child with fair white skin dirty blonde hair and wearing pink pants and a green long sleeve shirt. The two then noticed Pacifica and the child started to walk over to her

"Mommy!" The child called out, Pacifica then squats down and picks her up.

"Hello, my sweet Bella." Pacifica said as she picks her up and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks for babysitting and sorry for taking so long, Cindy." Pacifica said.

"Hey, anything for a single mother and for my pay." Cindy said as she holds out her hand, Pacifica then handed her a fifty. "Man I love working for you." She said as she left. Pacifica then went to the couch with her child and started playing with her. As the hours passed it was almost Bella's bedtime after washing her up and changing her into her pajamas she gives her a kiss on her cheek and puts her to bed. She then lifts the bangs above her head to reveal her birthmark of the big dipper, she then got teary eyed as she thought back to her ex-husband who she was missing more and more since that day.

"I think it's time that I tell him." She said to herself as she left the room and towards the living room she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number. She was hesitant but she pushed the call button after a few rings she finally heard a voice but it was a woman's voice


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica was driving through a rural neighborhood, Bella was in the back sleeping soundly, Pacifica was getting nervous, seeing Dipper after all this time and bringing his daughter, Pacifica was worried about seeing him after all these years. She soon thought back to the phone conversation.

-Flashback-

Pacifica was shocked to hear another woman's voice on the phone after she shook it off she went back to the reality.

"Um, who is this?" Pacifica asked.

"This is Wendy Pines, who is this?" Wendy asked

"W-Wendy, it's Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest." She said

"Pacifica, oh my god I haven't heard or seen you since the divorce." Wendy said.

"Yeah, it's good to hear from you again, listen I was wondering if I could talk to Dipper?" She asked

"I don't know it might not be a good since the divorce Dipper kinda has been in a slump and I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to see him." She explained

"I know, but I have to tell him something important." She said the other end was silent for a second.

"Well okay, how about you come to see us." Wendy said.

-Now-

"Okay Northwest, you're just seeing your ex-husband with his two-year-old daughter who you never told about, oh god this is a mistake, but he has the right to know." Pacifica said as he pulled up to a dirt road as she continued down the road she found a little cabin in between two large trees. As she pulls up to the house, she took one more deep breath before getting out the car. She was wearing a red blouse with a matching skirt and shoes, she then started walking towards the back and puts on the baby carrier and puts Bella on her back. Pacifica soon walked up to the door she raised her hand and tried to knock on the door but as soon as she did the door opened to reveal a tall man with brown hair and a small goatee wearing a green sweatshirt and jeans.

"Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"H-Hey Dipper, happy to see you again." Pacifica said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here and who's that on your back?" He asked

"Didn't Wendy tell you? I needed to tell you something important." She informed.

"Well come inside I guess." He said as he lets her in the rustic house, Pacifica was amazed as she looked around to see a ricket furniture, a homemade fireplace in front a couch and over it was a flat screen satellite tv the carpet on the floor was a shag, something he found while cleaning out the mystery shack.

"Wow, you do well for yourself." She said

"Yeah because I have a supporting wife." He said with a hint of venom, Pacifica then felt saddened at his statement. "Can I offer you something to drink?" Dipper asked.

"I'm fine but do you have anything for Bella?" Pacifica asked as she took Bella off her back and placed her on the couch and lets her stretch on the loveseat.

"So when did you get her?" Dipper asked as he got a sippy cup filled with juice and gave it to Bella.

"So you have a sippy cup?" She asked

"Yeah, it was mine, and Mabel's I keep it hoping to give it to my child, but fate had other plans." He said.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well if you must know, Wendy… Wendy isn't…" Just then the door opened, and Wendy came in.

"Oh, Pacifica you're early, sorry if things got awkward with Dipper." Wendy said as she went into the kitchen.

"It was not awkward." Dipper said, Wendy, the looked at the child next to Pacifica.

"So who this little cutie?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, this is Bella my… cousin's daughter, I'm watching over her for a while." She lied as she picked up her daughter and cradled her.

"Well she is cute and kinda looks like you (sigh) I wish me and Dipper had a child." Wendy said

"Oh yeah Dipper was telling me about that, why didn't you two have a child?" She asked

"Well, you see since your divorce Dipper hasn't been able to "perform"." Wendy said.

"She didn't need to know that!" Dipper said as he got up and left to the Pacifica and making Bella cry.

"I'm so sorry about that, Dipper gets a little testy about that subject." Wendy said

"It's fine, you were right I shouldn't have come here." She said as she puts Bella in the carrier. "I should just go." She said, but Wendy stopped her.

"Pacifica waits, look Dipper is still trying to deal with the divorce and he trying to accept the fact that Stan and Ford are actually gone." Wendy explained which shocked Pacifica. "The last message Dipper found was a goodbye note and an apology from them."

"Oh god." Pacifica said "Dammit I was an idiot, Dipper needed me and I just… I was a horrible wife, and now it's too late for me to fix it." She thought as she started tearing up. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with Dipper after all this time." She said

"Pacifica." Wendy tried to stop her, but deep down she knew it was sorta her fault for not supporting and trying to help him. Wendy was soon pulled out from her thoughts as she heard the front door close and Pacifica driving off. Wendy then sighed.

-Later that night-

Wendy was getting ready for bed, wearing a white undershirt and panties with her hair in a ponytail, she got into bed and found Dipper facing away from her. She then bends over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Night Dip, I love ya." She said as she turned out the light and laid down, unknown to her Dipper was wide awake thinking about Pacifica and the child she brought to his home

-Meanwhile-

Pacifica was putting Bella as she watched her sleep, she sighed as the feeling of failure overtook her.


	4. Chapter 4

_After the unsettling visit to see Bella's father things got more complicated, making Pacifica postpone telling him that he is a father._

-The Next Morning-

Pacifica awoke to the sound of Bella laughter on the baby monitor, she got up and out of bed, revealing that she was wearing a silk negligee that reach to her knees, she went down a hall towards Bella's room and found her all swaddled up and laughing as her mother approached her, Pacifica smiled and opened up her blanket letting her move her arms and legs around.

"Good morning, my little dipper." She said as she picked her up and Bella wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her. "C'mon let's get you something to eat." She said as she took her daughter to the kitchen and puts her in the highchair and Pacifica started feeding her, as she did she heard her phone go off. She went back to her room and found her phone and saw there was a voice message, she picked it up and listen to it.

 _"Hey Pacifica it's Wendy, do you think we can talk, I need some help."_ It said, Pacifica was silent as she listens to it made her wonder what did she want to talk about. Pacifica then sent her a location on where to met.

"I hope, i'm doing the right thing." She said she then felt Bella touching her hair, Pacifica looked down and smiled at her daughter.

-Later that day-

Pacifica was in her home, wearing a light green sweater and a long skirt, making tea while Bella was in a playpen. As she got the teapot she heard the doorbell ring, Pacifica rushed towards the door and opened it to reveal Wendy.

"Hey 'Mrs. Pines'." She said

"Hey, Pacifica." Wendy said with a saddened tone.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Pacifica asked as she invited her in.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Dipper." Wendy said, Pacifica then looked over at Bella and back at Wendy.

"What about Dipper?" She asked

"I'm really worried about him, ever since the visit he's been doing weird things, well weirder things, he's been staying up some nights, he keeps trying to find ways to help with his 'problems' and it's worrying me." Wendy explained.

"You mean his?" Pacifica asked.

"Erectile dysfunction, yes." Wendy said with a sigh. "He's been like that since we started dating…

-Flashback-

Dipper and Wendy were walking through the park just talking and enjoying each other's company, they soon spotted a swing and decided to have some fun the two then sat down and started swing.

"Man It's been awhile since I had fun, Man I need this break." Dipper said.

"Glad to see you so happy Dipper, I thought after the divorce you wouldn't want to hang out with people again." Wendy said Dipper then stopped swing and looked down.

"Yeah, well it helps to have supportive people around." Dipper said with venom in voice, Wendy then grabbed his hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about things that happen a year ago." Dipper added. "Right now it's just about us." He said the two then got close and shared a kiss which soon turned heated when they came apart they looked each other in the eyes.

"You wanna take this back to my place or yours." Wendy asked.

"Yours, Mabel their and I don't need a early morning photo op." He said as the two got up and made their way towards Wendy's apartment, as soon as the two got to the door, Wendy assaulted his lips with hers, making him back into the wall, the two quickly made their way to the bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"Ready for some fun Pines?" Wendy asked as she removed hers and Dipper's shirt, Wendy saw how pale and skinny he was, Wendy knew she had her work cut out for her. "Because I am." She said as she removed her bra. Dipper was in bliss as she saw the mounds, but something was off, Dipper couldn't place but he ignored it and brought her down for a kiss, Wendy hand then wandered down his pants and into his boxers but soon stopped as she felt something soft, when it's not supposed to be soft.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked as she got off him and turned on the light and saw his flaccid penis. "Is this doing anything for you?" She asked as she pointed at her breast.

"It should, I guess it has been a while." He said.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked

"No, No just give me a minute i'm sure something will happen." He said, but he was wrong nothing happened, Dipper was now embarrassed and ashamed that this happened, he was now sitting on the side of the bed trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Look Dipper, it's okay it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happened to a lot of guys." Wendy said

"I-I should go." Dipper said as he got dressed and left.

-Flashback end-

"Sure we had more dates but every time we even think about sex, he couldn't perform." She said till she looked at Pacifica. "And I think it's has something to do with your divorce." Wendy said, shocking the previous Mrs. Pines.

"Look, I'm sorry that Dipper is having these problems but I don't think it has anything to do with me, I haven't seen him since my visit and by what your telling me that happened way before your date, look Wendy what happened with me and Mason was the worst day of my life, I couldn't focus on anything, I couldn't run my family business, I could barely raised a child all because I was thinking of him." Pacifica said as she was now in tears.

"Pacifica I…"

"Wendy, I think that it be best if you leave." Pacifica said as she got up and left the room and waited as she heard the door close she started crying.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans along with a worn out pine-tree cap, was walking towards a large apartment complex as he reaches the door he pushed a button with the letters "M-G" on it he pushed the button in a code and then door buzzed opened, Dipper walked in took the elevator and open an hidden button, Dipper was then taken to a hidden penthouse floor, as he entered he was tackled to the ground.

"Uncle Dipper!" A young girl said as she bounced on her uncle's stomach.

"It's good to see you, Bebe." He said as he picked her up. "Is your mom or dad home?" He asked.

"Momma!" She called out and, Dipper's twin sister, Mabel Pines, wearing one of her sweaters with skinny jeans, her long hair in a ponytail came out

"Bebe! Get off your uncle." Mabel said as she picked her daughter. "So you wouldn't visit unless it's for something." Mabel said coldly.

"Your right I came to ask for some advice." Dipper said as he got up.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to visit your sister once in a while but when you do come visit it's only to ask for something." Mabel said with irritation, making Dipper feel bad.

 _"Now now, my little peach, that's not how we treat family, even though they treat you the same way."_ The trio the looked over to see a well fit man with long white hair, wearing a light blue dress shirt and khakis.

"Good to see you too Gideon." Dipper said as he held out his but, Gideon didn't shake it.

"Likewise, so what brings you here?" he asked

"Will it be okay if I talk to Mabel in private." Dipper asked

"I don't see why not this is your sister after all, plus it's the only reason you visit her." He added. "Come along my little peach pit." Gideon said as he took his daughter and went into another room.

"Okay, Mason what do you want this time?" Mabel asked

 _"Man she must still hate me if she's still using my real name."_ Dipper thought "Well you see… i'm having trouble, Wendy and I are having a problems in the bedroom and here I thought it was from not being very active the past two years, but on our first night together, it was a disaster, I couldn't preform and I was so embarrassed, so we waited until I was less stressed out, but every time we tried I just couldn't do it, Wendy says she didn't care, but I do, I just want to make her happy, but my grieving or something else is just getting in the way.

"Mason are you sure that it's grieving that's stopping you?" Mabel asked

"What do you mean, Mabel?" Dipper asked

"Dipper answer me this question and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?" Mabel asked.

"Okay." He said.

"Do you love Wendy?" She asked

"Of course I do, with all my heart." He said with certainty

"Okay, what about her?" Mabel asked Dipper was confused at who she was talking about.

"You know who i'm talking about, I'll ask again this time more specific, Mason do you and are you still in love with Pacifica Northwest."

* * *

3xplicit: Thank you for the complement.

The Book of Eli: Only time will tell


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll ask again, Dipper Pines do you and are still in love with Pacifica Northwest." Mabel repeated, Dipper was flabbergasted as he heard such a thing.

"What!?" He yelled

"I mean you and Pacifica didn't exactly end on such good terms, but you must still have some feelings for her." Mabel added.

"So? Mabel, me and Pacifica weren't happy, we barely saw each other and I practically raped her." He said.

"First. Shh lil' peach could be listening and second, it doesn't matter your body knows what it wants and it wants Pacifica." She said. Dipper was now getting angry.

"I knew it was a mistake to ask you for help! All this stuff about me still loving Pacifica, that's just preposterous!" Dipper said as he made his way to the elevator and left. As soon as the doors closed, Mabel sighed.

"Gideon, make sure you change the passcode for the elevator." Mabel said

"What if he comes back?" Gideon asked

"Gid, he's not coming back, so there's no point in hoping this is something, he needs to figure out on his own." She said

-Meanwhile-

Pacifica was walking down the sidewalk in a joggers uniform, which consists of a tight, supporting, sports bra and tight running pants that hugged her hips and thighs like a second skin and her hair in a ponytail, trying to keep her body nice and fit. She soon stops to rest on a park bench she grabbed the water bottle attached to hip and took a sip.

"(Sigh) I wonder if Wendy does anything to stay fit." Pacifica asked herself. "I wonder if Dip works out now." Pacifica then begins to think about Dipper working, shirtless and all sweaty, she then broke away from that thought and started blushing, she shook her head and started running again.

'What am I thinking, he has Wendy, he hates me for what I did and he'll still hate me for not telling him about Bella, just can't risk that.' Pacifica soon slows down. "Dammit, why can't I forget about him!" Pacifica said to no one. "Am I really upset over Dipper?" She asked herself, Pacifica then sighs till she heard giggling, she looked back and saw Wendy, she was about to wave to her till she saw someone walk up to her someone that wasn't Dipper, what shocked her the most was that they shared a kiss, Pacifica couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions, maybe it was her mind playing trick on her. There was only one way to find out, Pacifica then started following them.

-With Dipper-

Dipper was walking through town with an angry look, trying to forget about what his sister said.

"Damn useless sister, why can't she just help me normally." Dipper said to himself. As he was walking he found himself near an apartment complex. He looked at the sign and saw the Northwest initials. Dipper then balled his fist.

"It's all her fault! She the reason I'm like this and she is going to pay." He said as he walks into the building and to the receptionist.

"Hi, can I help you, sir?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for Pacifica Northwest."

"And can I have your reason?" She asked

"I have a concern I need to talk to her about." Dipper said.

"Well the house is behind the complex, but I need to call a… Hey!" She yelled as she watched Dipper leave the building and towards, Pacifica's home and bangs on the door.

"Pacifica! Open up!" Dipper yelled, just then he greeted with, Bella's babysitter Cindy holding a crying Bella."

"Can I help you?" She asked as she rocked Bella.

"Yeah, were is Pacifica? I need to talk to her." He asked.

"Well she's out exercising, she'll be back any minute would you like to wait?" She asked.

"Fine." he said as he walked in and joined Cindy. Dipper looked around and saw how Pacifica was living, she didn't have much, just couple pieces of furniture and play pin in the corner with some worn out baby items in it.

"So can you tell me your relationship with Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"Oh, we're not dating of that's what you are wondering, I'm just her babysitter." She informed.

"Well I wasn't wondering that, but good to know." Dipper said

"Yeah, she hired me to watch over this little one." Cindy said still trying to calm Bella down, the child then looked over at Dipper and calm down, she then broke free from her grasp and went over to Dipper and started pulling on his shirt. "Woah that's never happened before, she must really like you." Cindy said. Dipper then picks her up and she starts giggling.

"Huh, she never this giddy except with Pacifica." She said

"You know this is actually the first time I'm actually holding her, I met Bella before, but this is the first time I'm holding her." Dipper said, he soon felt that he couldn't put her down, he didn't want to put her down, Dipper soon cradled her in his arms and started playing with her.

"Ahem." Cindy said, Dipper then handed Bella back.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay, In fact, I like it when she's happy, which is very rare." She said

"Why's that?" Dipper asked

"Well, you see Pacifica told me that Bella was from a previous marriage that ended with her getting r-a-p-e-d by her ex-husband." Cindy explained.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Yeah, she didn't the full details, but she and her ex, wel lost all their love for each other and decided to end it, a couple of months later Bella was born and I was hired to watch her while she out doing stuff." She explained. Dipper was silent as he heard this story, he couldn't believe what Pacifica had been through and how he couldn't be there for her, but really question him was who was Bella's father.

'Did she find someone else?' Dipper thought as he got up. "Sorry for bothering you, I need to go now." Dipper said.

"What about Pacifica?" Cindy asked.

"Just forget you saw me." Dipper said as he left leaving Cindy and Bella, but just as he did Bella started crying again.

-With Dipper-

He was walking with his hands in his pockets back to his home with multiple questions on his mind. As he reached his home he found the door was unlocked and walked into a darkened house.

"Wendy?" He called as he looked around till he reached his bedroom and heard voices. "Wendy?" Dipper called as he opened the door to find his wife in bed with another man.

* * *

The Book of Eli: Well here you go

Gravityfan16: Well how would you react to your sibling basically shutting themselves away from the family.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica was running back home after what she saw, but she doesn't know if she should believe what she saw. As Pacifica entered her house, she was out of breath.

"No, I'm just being paranoid, besides we broke up why should I care about him, maybe its to help with this problem." She said to herself. "I should just leave it be." Pacifica then sighed as she went to the bathroom to clean up,

-Later-

Pacifica was laying in Bella rubbing her back as she slept, but as she kept this relaxing motion, she couldn't help but think again to Dipper. She picked up her daughter and placed her on her chest, Pacifica soon started to drift off to sleep, Pacifica then began to dream.

-Dream-

Pacifica was sitting at home by herself rubbing her stomach. Just then Cindy came in with the mail.

"Mrs Northwest, you got some mail." She said as she handed her the letters, as Pacifica looked through them till she felt a pair of arms around her neck.

"Someone expecting something?" She asked.

"Yeah, my beautiful fiancée, in my arms." Pacifica then looked back to see Dipper with a smile.

-Back to reality-

Pacifica opened her eyes in shock as she saw Bella was still asleep. She looked at the clock and saw that some time went by, now Pacifica was sure of one thing, she is still in love with Dipper.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Dipper was at home laying on the couch as he heard his wife being relieved sexually.

 _-Hours earlier-_

Dipper watch as his wife was being violated by an unknown guest, Dipper was about to walk in theirs, till he noticed that Wendy was actually enjoying herself, he knew that the way he is now he couldn't do anything to satisfy her. Even if he knew that this wasn't what he needed, this is what Wendy needed. Dipper soon backs away from the door and goes into the living room. After a while, Wendy and her guest came out of the bedroom and were shocked to see him.

"Oh Dipper! I-I..."

"Wendy, its okay," Dipper said as he took her hands. "I know that you were unsatisfied for a long time and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help you relieve yourself, so don't blame yourself for wanting this, I just want you to be happy." He said

"Are you sure, your okay with me cheating?" She asked.

"Let's think of it a marital aid." Dipper said.

-Now-

"Marital aid, god I'm so pathetic." Dipper said as he started chuckling, but it was to hide the fact that he was crying, because of all that was happening, he still couldn't get an erection.

 _-The Next Morning-_

Dipper was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Wendy was saying goodbye to last night's lover, she soon joins Dipper into the kitchen and sits down while Dipper presents her food.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Wendy said.

"Yeah, my wife is happy, so I'm in a happy mood." Dipper said with a smile. Wendy then smiled back, Dipper then kissed her cheek, and the two enjoyed their breakfast.

"Hey, Wendy why don't we go out tonight, there this concert tonight and it has been awhile since we had a date night." He said.

"Sure I would like that." Wendy said. She then grabbed his hand and looked at him.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Pacifica was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself, but all she could think about was Wendy cheating on Dipper.

"Why am I still thinking about this? Dip-I mean I made my choice I ended it, so why should I care!" Pacifica yelled till she smelled her breakfast burning.

"Damn it!" She said, She sighed as she puts the dishes away. "looks like I'm eating out today and Cindy doesn't come in today, so I guess it's a mommy and me day." Pacifica said as she got dressed puts on her baby sling and takes Bella out on the town.

"So Bella what would you like to do today?" She asked her daughter she then started to wave her arms around and giggle.

"Alright, the mall is it! We can get you some new dresses." Bella then blew a raspberry. "Just like your father." Pacifica chuckled as she started walking to the mall when she got there she went to the local baby store and started looking through what caught her eyes, but alas she just couldn't see Bella in it. "Doesn't this place have anything fashionable?" She asked no one.

"I don't know I think they are cute." Pacifica looked over and saw an expecting mother with who she assumes is the father.

"Come on babe, do have to buy here?" He asked

"Oh come on, I got all my baby clothes here." She said, Pacifica watched the couple bicker about the clothes, it made her imagine if the couple was her and Dipper.

"C'mon on Bella let's look somewhere else." She said as she left the store with a slight frown. 'C'mon Paz, get over it already!' She thought to herself till she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that." She said

"Don't freat Mrs Northwest." Pacifica looked up and saw Gideon Gleeful.

"Gid, I haven't seen you in forever, but that means she's not that fair behind is she." Pacifica then looked around only too be hugged by Gideon's wife.

"Paz! It's so its good to see you after so long." She said

"Yeah, its good to see you two Mabel." She said. Mabel then let's go and backs away.

"I guess we're still on awkward terms huh?" Mabel asked.

"Sorry." She said. Till she looked down to see a little girl holding her hand.

"Oh let me introduce you to Bebe Gleeful." Mabel said.

"Nice to met you, Mrs Gleeful." Pacifica said. The little girl then waved.

"So what have you been up to girl?" Mabel asked

"Well, I've been taking care of this little girl here, for two years now." She said as she pointed to Bella. To which the baby laughed and waved her arms around.

"Ah, she's so cute!" Mabel said as she wanted to take her, but Pacifica backed away a bit, confusing the girl.

"Hey, peach, why don't you take the Bebe to the play area, I would like a word with Pacifica." Gideon said.

"Okay, come on Bebe let's go ride the train." Mabel said as they left leaving them alone.

"So does Dipper know he has a child?" Gideon asked shocking the young mother.

"N-No he doesn't know, I was going to tell him, but..." Pacifica then started looking sad.

"Mrs Northwest, you can't keep such a thing from him." He said.

"I know, but when I tried it looked like he didn't want anything to do with me and he seemed happy with Wendy at least that's what I thought." She said.

"You know, Dipper came to my home not too long ago." He explained. Pacifica then gave him a look.

"R-Really?" She asked. "What did you talk about?" She asked

"He actually came to see his sister for some advice, in fact, the question i'm about to ask you is the same one that Mabel asked him." He explained.

"What was that question?" She asked

"Pacifica, and answer honestly now." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Are you still in love with Dipper Pines?"

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Yeah you think, I hope so too.

KamenDoctor: Now now no need for killing.

The Book of Eli: Was this drastic enough.

Crow's Apprentice: I know right and its only chapter six. Ehahaha.

Guest:No does. Maybe it will. Yeah in more ways than one. Oh someone will pay.

Crazymancody895: Was that reacting good enough?


	7. Chapter 7

Pacifica was standing their asked the same question, Dipper was asked, was she still in love with Dipper.

"Well?" He asked. Pacifica then looked over to Bella with Mabel and back towards Gideon, she then looks away in shame.

"Yes I still love Dipper." She admired, while Gideon smiled.

"And I'm guessing that Bella is a product of said love?" He asked

"Believe me I want to tell him, but he's happy with Wendy and he's happy about, who cares if I still love him, who cares if I have to take care of our child, as long as he happy why should I care at all." She said. Gideon laughs a bit at her. "What's so funny?!" She asked

"The fact that you keep denying your feelings, just like your ex." He said , Pacifica was silent as Gideon went back to his wife and Mabel returned Bella to Pacifica. "Well nice that we could catch up, hope to see you again." He said as they left her, she looked at Bella and sighed.

"Bella I think its time for you to officially meet your father." She said as they left the mall, unknown to them a certain red-head over heard everything.

'Bella is Dipper's daughter!?' She thought as she left.

-Meanwhile-

Pacifica was in her bedroom wrapped head to toe in a towel still thinking about telling her ex she wanted to try before, but she got scared, but not this time she was going to tell him and maybe more.

"Okay Northwest, it's just calling your ex-husband a second time just to talk to him about a daughter, why do I feel like I told myself this before." She said as she dialed his number after a few rings he picked up.

" _Why are you calling me?"_ Dipper said.

"Hey Dip." _'Hey Dip, what are just asking him out.'_ She thought. "How are you?" She asked

" _Oh fine, still the same as last time."_ He said

"Oh come on something must be different." She said.

" _Well, Wendy got some... marital aid, so things have gotten some what better."_ He said.

"Oh well I was hoping, that if you have some time you could come over and hang out, watch a movie I could cook something for you, it'll be like old times." She said

" _I don't know."_ He said

"Well how about I add that horror movie you love so much." She said.

" _Well I got nothing else to do here, so I guess."_ He said

"Great I'll see you at seven-ish." She said.

" _Alright."_ He said as they hanged up. Pacifica then puts her phone down and lays back and sighs.

"Time to get started." She said as she got up from the bed.

-Meanwhile-

Dipper was getting ready to see Pacifica, of course seeing that it's just hanging out he changed into a regular t-shirt with an open buttoned shirt and blue jeans as he grab his keys and wallet he looked back to see his house, started to think what's left for him here, but he just got rid of the thought and left.

-Later-

Pacifica was getting everything set for Dipper's visit including herself, she had on a long purple dress with red lipstick and her signature eye shadow, she heard a knock on the door and rushes towards the door she then straightens her hair and takes a deep breath, she opens the door expecting to see Dipper, but she was met with Dipper's wife Wendy.

"W-Wendy? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh nothing I was just checking on my favorite blonde, oh looks like your getting ready for a hot date." She said

"Well I.. it's just..." Pacifica couldn't get the words out she was scared that she might get in trouble, not wanting to risk any mistrust she just told the truth. "(Sigh) Okay I was planing on hanging out with Dipper tonight." She said

"Don't you seem a little overdressed for hanging out and what's that I smell is that, beef stew; that Dip's favorite." Wendy said.

"Oh well you see I was just thinking that I could offer some of my dinner as well before we watch a movie." She said.

"Oh really what kind of movie, um _The Shinning._ " She said

"Oh, Dinner and a show that almost sounds like a date." She said

"It's not! I swear." She said. Wendy then went up to her.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell the truth, your trying to steal Dipper aren't you?" She asked

"What! W-Wh-Why would you say that I just want to hang out with..."

"Your baby daddy?" Wendy said. Pacifica then gave a worried look.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking about." She said.

"Pacifica, I overheard you and Gideon talking at the mall, how dare you keep this from him." She said

"Look I was going to tell him when came to visit you the first time but I got scared, but I was going to tell him tonight when he came over." She said.

"And what did you expect to happen, he would come back to you so you can mess up his life more?" She said

"No!" Pacifica said. "I was going to talk to him about what he wanted to do." She said.

"And what did you expect Dipper would just leave me, come back to you and just be a happy family?" She said.

"No... yes... I don't know!?" She said

"Well news flash, Dipper hasn't been happy since Ford and Stan was confirmed dead, you didn't help at all you gave up on him too early and now you want him back because you are raising his child?"

"No, Its not like that!" She said

"Then what is it? Tell me why are you trying so hard for a lost cause!" She yelled.

"Because I still love him, I never stop loving him!" Pacifica said. "I just wanted to start over, fix my mistake; give Bella a father, a good father that I know she'll and he'll love back... I just want everything to be back to normal, I miss him, I miss Mason." She admitted. Their was a silence between the two girls, till the sound of crying broke it.

"Excuse me." She said as she went to check Bella as she did Wendy just left, but as she did she saw Dipper standing in the doorway. She then grabbed his hand and took him home. Dipper had so much on his mind now as he looked back at her house.

-The Next Morning-

Pacifica was sitting at her table with her head down still affect by last night argument, that is until she heard a knock on her door, she went towards it and found Mabel with a worried face.

"Mabel, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Pacifica, have you seen Dipper?" She asked, making Pacifica worried.

"No I haven't why?" She asked

"Wendy called me and she said Dipper gone." She said

"What?" She said.

"Wendy said that he didn't say anything last night and he just vanish in the morning." She explained.

"Well he didn't show up here, did you check the shack?" She asked

"I checked everywhere, Pacifica please if you see him please call me." Mabel said be she left the stoop and went back to looking, leaving a now worried Pacifica.

* * *

Goodboio: You just read it.

Gravityfan16: Its how he's Couping.

The Book of Eli: Yeah that's what I'm going for.

Zoryan El Muerto: True but then again that's how I like doing this. Yep trust me it'll all make sense soon enough. Admitting is the first step. Its not really cheating when you allow it to happen. Look at you trying to guess the outcome, but who knows what will happen. Thanks I try my best


	8. Chapter 8

After spilling her heart out to Wendy (And an eavesdropping Dipper) Pacifica admitted that she holds both feelings and a child of Dipper, now she is tasked with finding a missing Dipper.

Pacifica was driving around town trying to find, she looked everywhere she could think of, but to no avail.

"Come on Dipper where are you." She asked herself, she knew that she screwed up, she just wanted to make things better for the both of them, but was that selfish of her to want that, she knew Dipper wasn't happy with Wendy, but she felt that she made things worse now, and she knew that she had to fix it, but first she needed to find Dipper.

-Meanwhile-

The person everyone was looking for was walking towards the mystery shack with a puzzled look on his, the events of last night were swimming through his mind right now.

"Pacifica, still loves me, why; I tried to make it work, but she was just being stubborn, making it my fault!" He said to no one, Dipper then came up with an idea. "In fact, I'm going to prove it was her fault." Dipper said as he went to the shack, but as soon as he gets to the door, it was locked, he then noticed the sign on the door. 'Mr. Mystery has gone out to look for more oddities, be back in a week.' "Damn I forgot Soos and Melody went out of town." He said as he went to the couch and sits down, he moves his hand into to cushions and pulled out a key, he then went to door and unlocked it granting him passaged to his old summer home, he then went to the snack machine and inputted the code it then open, Dipper went in and made his way to the elevator.

"It's been awhile since I been in here, then again Pacifica would just bitch about "how I spend more time here than anywhere else"." He mocked as he went to the second floor, Ford's Study, as he went in he found that it was just as he left it, he then went over to the too huge blanket covering multiple computers. "Project Mentem, it been awhile since I used this." Dipper said, he manages to fix the machine, but found no need to use it, until now. Dipper's puts on the helmet and activates the machine.

-Later-

Pacifica was pulling up to Wendy's and Dipper's house, she got out of the car, grabbed Bella and went to the front door she was about to knock the door opens and saw Wendy, the two exchanged a look.

"What are you doing here, Northwest, shouldn't you be looking for MY husband?" She asked

"Wendy, I just came to apologize for what I said last night, I know that I was being selfish, I mean, Dipper was the one man I'd ever loved, but I was so neglectful and I just wanted to fix that, but I see that it's far too late for that. So I just came to say that..."

"Okay just stop." Wendy interrupted. Confusing the mother in front of her. "Look I get that you still love Dip, and I understand that Bella needs a father, but you're wasting your time trying to win him back when he still loves you." Wendy then placed a hand her shoulder. "Pacifica, he heard our conversation the other night, and I know for a fact that Dip still has the same feeling for you," Wendy said shocking the girl. "Why do you look so surprised? It's obvious he never got over you and you know I have tried to get him to forget you, but he just keeps making excuses to hate you just to think about you and I'm pretty sure that where ever he is, he probably thinking about how to blame you even more." She explained.

"Yeah Probably." She said that's when it clicks in Pacifica's head. "Wendy, you are right!" She said as she handed her Bella. "Could watch her for me, I need to check something." Pacifica said as she rushed to her car and drove off, leaving a confused Wendy with her child.

-A short drive later-

Pacifica reached her destination, the mystery shack, she ran up to the door and found it unlocked, as she enters the shack she found that it was empty she looked around the entire shack to find no trace of Dipper.

"Come on Dip, where are you?" She asked.

"Oh, he downstairs." Pacifica looked over and saw Soos's Abuelita, just sitting there reading a book.

"Um excuse me?" She asked.

"Dipper he went behind snack machine, awhile ago." She said as she got up and went to the gift shop with Pacifica in tow as they reached the snack machine Abuelita puts in the passcode and the passage opens.

"And how long has this been here?" She asked

"That's not important." She said as she pushes her in, Pacifica then descends the starts and goes to the elevator.

"Well at least, their's not that many floors." She said as she went to the second floor, when she did she found Dipper sitting in front of the multiple monitors; but what shocked her was that it looked like memories, memories of everything they been through, but it was just all the bad ones all them either had Dipper ignoring her, arguing with her, or just being mad at her for no reason.

"Damnnit!" He said as he kept looking. "Damnnit Damnnit! Why can't I find anything to blame Pacifica for, it's not fair, it's not my fault, it's hers, i'm was sure about it, so why can't I find anything!" He said as he slams his fist down on the table, Pacifica slowly went up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he looked back, shocked that she managed to find him.

"H-how did... Abuelita! Damn it; how did I not noticed her." He said.

"Dipper, what happened to you everyone has been looking for you." She said.

"Why do you care?" He asked

"Well I talked with Wendy and she told me that you know." She said Dipper was silent as he refused to look at her. "Dipper, I know that things didn't work out and I didn't help that I was lying to you for two years about Bella, but when I was about to tell you, you were just so angry to see me so I just lied, but I never meant to hurt you." She said

"But how could you hurt me?" He asked. "Y-you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I was..."

"Trying to save our marriage, trying to get me out of an obsession for finding my dead relatives, trying to tell me that I was a father." He said Pacifica stayed silent as he ranted on about his flaws. "Pacifica, can I ask you something." He said

"Y-yeah." She said, Dipper then got up and turned to her, to reveal his red eyes and tears falling down from them.

"Will you please forgive me, for what I have done." Pacifica nodded. "and if it's not much trouble, can we start over?" He asked, Pacifica then nods again, Dipper then hugs her and she returns the favour, they then broke apart and stared into each other eyes, Dipper then places his hand on her cheek.

"I forgot how beautiful your eyes were." He said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." She said the then giggled, she then stops and got closer to him bring them to a passionate kiss.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Welp he going to be okay now. Yes he has, It is best if you did. I do know that I'm doing (mostly)

SuperSonicBros123: Yes you are how would you "wife" react if you left in the midgle of the night?

Goodboio: I will.

The Book of Eli: Why would he be a hermit and why would he kill himself after finding out he's a father


	9. Chapter 9

After finding a lost Dipper, the two had a well need talk which ended with the two of them kissing.

Dipper and Pacifica were still in the middle of their passionate kiss, for what seem like forever, the two soon part ways and stared at each other, both trying to catch their breath.

"Man I missed kissing you." She said

"Likewise and I want to do it again." He said as they close the gap between them again and kissed again, Pacifica then felt something poke her lower reigns, the two backed away and looked down.

"W-What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I think I got hard?" He said. Pacifica then blushed.

"I… I think I should check… just to make sure." She said as she got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt, unbutton his pants, pull down the zipper and then his pants to reveal a bulge in his underpants, she then pulled down the last layer of cloth and out came his fully erect member.

"I… I can't believe it." He said.

"Me neither." She said, she then grabbed it and started pumping it.

"P-Pacifica wait, it's been awhile and I…" Dipper then backs away before he exploded. "Not yet, Not here." He said. Pacifica then got back up.

"Right, sorry." She said, Dipper then pulled up his pants and the two left his uncle's study and entered the elevator.

"Look Pacifica, I know that you want to be with me and so do I, but there are still things I need to take care off before we can do anything." He said.

"I know, but do you think that Wendy will be okay with this?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I was planning on divorcing her, it wasn't really working, I appreciated her helping me, but I think it's time that I leave her alone and set her free." He said.

"You know what I mean." He said. The two then left the shack and made their way back to Wendy's house, there Pacifica took Bella home leaving Dipper and Wendy to talk.

"And that basically it, I want to thank you for putting up with me for all these years." He said

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand besides you and Pacifica make a much better couple." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I hope you two make it work better this time."

"Thanks we will." He said as he got up and stretch. "Well I better get packing." He said.

"You better I want you out by tonight." She said jokingly.

"Yes oh landlord." Dipper retorted, as he went to pack Wendy then sighed as she sat back on the couch.

-Later-

Dipper packed the last of his stuff into his car as he looked back at the old shack and saw Wendy waving goodbye to him, he then got in and rove off, leaving a newly single Wendy.

-Afterward-

Dipper pulls up to Pacifica's driveway there she saw her and Bella waiting on the porch. Dipper then walks up to them and brings them into a hug.

"Welcome Home, Daddy." She said, Bella then reached for Dipper and Pacifica held him close as she grabbed his nose, the two then chuckled and went inside.

Later that night Dipper was sitting in the living room watching tv while Pacifica was putting Bella in bed, she soon returned and sits down on the couch.

"Man I thought she would never go to sleep, so you got the divorce papers ready?" Pacifica asked.

"Maybe she just excited to finally have her daddy back and yes me and Wendy are going to have it finalized later this week and I'll have our marriage reinstated afterward. Really glad things are going to be good for everyone." He said.

"Yeah and so am I." She said as she got him on his back and straddled him. "Now I think someone promise to do something with me." She said, she then bends down and starts kissing him, Dipper then wraps his arms around her back and pulled her closer, she then moved her hands up his shoulders and deepen the kiss, the two then broke apart and started at each other.

"Can you excuse me for a minute, I need to take care of something real quick, can you wait in the bedroom?" She asked. Dipper nods and follows her towards the bedroom, he then sits on the bed and Pacifica then excused herself to the bathroom, Dipper then looked around and saw many photos of Pacifica and Bella, he sighed as he realized how much he missed, He then grabbed a picture of Bella sitting in front of a birthday cake with a '1' candle in the middle of a small cake and a giggling Bella.

"She looks so happy." He said. "Don't worry Bella I'll make it up to you soon." He said.

"But right now you need to make it up to me first." Dipper looked back to see Pacifica in a Mesh and scalloped stretch lace babydoll that features double layered mesh skirt and adjustable straps

"Wow." Dipper said, she then went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So how do like my nighty?" She asked

"It's… wow." Dipper said.

"Thanks for the compliment." She said as they went in for a kiss, her sweet scent filled his nose, Dipper then moved his hand up to her cheeks and cups them deepening the kiss. The two then breaks apart.

"Let's get comfortable shall we." She said she starts to take off Dipper's shirt she the pushed him towards her bed making him sit down, Pacifica the continued what she started earlier, she grabbed his erect member and started pumping it up and down in her hand slowly.

Paz, your hands are so soft." Dipper said as she played around his shaft, moving the tip in between each finger.

"Thank you my moisturizer does help a lot." She said. She the wrapped her fingers around him again and started pumping harder and faster "Your lasting a lot longer than I thought, let's see if I can change that." She then placed her lips at the base of Dipper's shaft and started leaving butterfly kisses up the shaft till she reached the tip and gave it a smoldering kiss. Dipper was trying so hard not to finish, but what she did next almost broke him, she took the tip of her tongue and licked the tip making the man twitch a bit.

"Guess I have to work harder then." She said as she opened her mouth and took the shaft into her mouth, she slowly descends on too the shaft but being a little out of practice she gags on it, but powers through it and takes the entire shaft in her mouth she then pulls it out and takes in a deep breath. She then wipes the spittled of her mouth.

"Guess i'm a little out of practice." She said.

"I guess that makes both of us." Dipper joked which earn his lil' dipper a twist. "Sorry, but why not just take it slow." Dipper suggested. Pacifica nodded and took in what she could and started to suck him off, Dipper's silent moans filled the as her hand moved to his balls and massaged them. Pacifica then used her other free hand and started rub his cock while she sucked him off, Dipper then gripped the sheets and in a instant Pacifica felt stream of hot baby batter, Pacifica then swallowed it, she coughs a bit and then chuckles and so did Dipper, Pacifica then pulled his pants and boxers off and got he then scooted Dipper back till he was on his back, she then crawled on top of him.

"I don't think it's fair that i'm the only one naked." He said, Pacifica smirked as she pulls her nightie off to reveal her naked frame,from her soft gentle face, buxom curves and the firm springiness of her breast, Dipper knew that he was in for a treat.

"You know you should thank Bella for these." She said as pushed her breast together. Dipper then sits up and wraps his arm around her waist and snags on of her nipples, she hissed a bit which made him let go. "Sorry I forgot that they are little tender, Bella started teething recently." She said.

"Then I guess I should be careful then." Dipper then kissed her nipple. "Feel better?" He asked. She nods as he started kissing up her breast to her neck and started leaving hard kisses on her neck she moans as the two fell back onto the bed, Dipper's kisses soon went to her lips as they broke apart Pacifica soon grabbed his dick and aligned it with her "lips" she then slid down. The two moans from this, for Dipper it was because of how tight she was and because Pacifica hasn't done this for two years, Pacifica was breathing heavily as she felt herself stretched out to the counters of her lover.

"So tight." He said as he rested his hands on her sides. "Just take it slow for now." Dipper said, Pacifica nods as she moves her hips slowly onto his cock, she soon started to speed up once the pain died down and was replaced with pure sweet pleasure.

"Oh Dippy!~" She moaned as she rides his cock up and down, Dipper could feel his limit coming and in one swift motion he had her on her back with her legs in the air, he smirked and started ramming her hard and fast.

"Pacifica, i'm coming!" He moans as he sped up his thrusting. Pacifica then held her arms open telling Dipper to come closer, as he the two then wrapped their arms around each other as they whispers sweet nothing into each other's ear till they both reached their limit.

"MASON!" Pacifica moans as she scratched his back.

"PACIFICA! Dipper gritted as he bit her ear, both leaving their marks on each other's bodies. The shared a kiss as they enjoyed the afterglow of their love. But it was short lived as the sound of Bella's crying filled their ears.

"Talk about good timing." Pacifica said as she got out of bed and puts on her nightie. "Gets some sleep, I'll be back soon." She said as she gave him one last kiss and left the room. Dipper lays back and drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Dipper awoke from his slumber, to see his love and love child resting beside him with a smile on her face, Dipper then gave them a sweet kiss on their forehead.

"Thank you, Pacifica for being my true love." Dipper said as he pulled his family close.

The End.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Yep and here a little tip 'always expect the unexpected with me'.

crazymancody895: Of course, they are its a Dipcifca fic. I know she old but she seems like the tough old lady.

a very angry ravage: looks like I got a fav XP

The Book of Eli: I don't know yet but I know it'll be good.

Toma69: Now


End file.
